Bump on the Head
by Backne
Summary: When Naruto retreives Sasuke, he hits his head. In the Konoha hospital, he conjures up some delusion that he isn't Sasuke Uchiha, and that he's married to Hinata Hyuuga!
1. Bump on the Old Noggin

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

"Kami, that's one nasty cut. Just how hard did Naruto hit him?" One medic asked another. Sasuke lay on a Konoha hospital bed, cross-eyed, completely disoriented. Every now and then he mumbled. Another medic frowned.

"I did all I could. That gash really messed him up." He said. "All we can do now is keep him in the hospital for as long as possible." The other three medics nodded.

Sasuke blinked and looked at them dazedly. What were they talking about? Gash? What gash?

"Let's strap him down. I don't want to deal with him when he comes around."

"I don't want to be around when Tsunade-sama comes around!"

**(Sunday 4:56 AM, Konoha's Hospital)**

Sasuke blinked and opened his eyes wide. His head hurt like hell and his mouth was dry. He needed some water. He attempted to roll over and grunted in pain. His chest hurt too. When his eyes finally made their way down and managed to stay in focus, there were massive leather straps tying him to the bed. What the fuck? How did that happen?

He smiled. Silly wife. Where was she, anyway? He swiveled his head, but the room blurred and spun. He squinted hard and struggled to focus. It wasn't working. Pursing his lips, he opened his mouth to call for her, but a weird sound came out. That wasn't his voice, was it?

In seconds, the door flew open and crushed the wall. Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head. A tall blonde with big boobs stepped into the room, looking thirsty for blood. Sasuke squirmed helplessly. Where was his wife?

"_Sasuke Uchiha!_" the woman snarled viciously, frothing at the mouth. Sasuke whimpered. Who the hell was she talking about? What Uchiha? Didn't that freaky-psycho-guy kill them all? He looked around the room. Who was this lady talking to? Had she escaped the mental ward?

"Who?" Sasuke croaked. The woman growled ferociously. When the hell had he developed a since of humor? Goddamned smartass!

"Don't get smart with me!" Tsunade barked. Sasuke frowned. This woman was mistaken; there was no Sasuke Uchiha here. He shook his head.

"No, no! I'm not getting smart with you, miss. You must have mistaken me for someone else." Tsunade blinked. Huh? Just how hard had he hit his head?

"Then who are you?" She asked, playing along with him.

"I don't have a name, miss." He told her politely. Tsunade frowned. No name? She grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it to Sasuke's bedside.

**(Friday 12:01 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Hinata sighed, stumbling to her bed. What a busy day. Everything had gone wrong since she'd woke up that morning. With a soft '_poof_', she landed on her bed. Relaxing, she shut her eyes and sprawled out on the cool sheets. Oh well, right? She was home now.

Her doorbell tolled. Hinata moaned and shoved her head into the pillows of her bed. Probably some stupid homeless person. The bell tolled again and again, more frantic until they started to beat the door down. With an angry huff, she stood up and stormed to the door. She threw it open and glared. A wave of heat flooded her face.

A medic Nin stood there, looking rather annoyed. But before she could manage an apology, he spat out his message.

"Miss Hinata?" he asked and she nodded. "We need you at the hospital right now, there's an emergency." The blood drained from her face as quick as it had risen. Oh no. "Come with me." the medic said, and Hinata followed.

Was it Naruto? Neji? Shino or Kiba? Maybe Hanabi? She felt sick with worry. They rushed through the hospital doors in a matter of minutes, and he led her to the third floor. The Hokage stood outside a room, looking perplexed and uncertain. Oh, Kami, no! This had to be serious! She smiled warily when she caught sight of Hinata.

"Sorry about the hour, Hyuuga-san, but I needed to talk to you immediately." She said, looking a little apologetic when she examined the younger woman's face. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot with bags hanging underneath.

"It's alright." She rushed, "What's happened? Who's hurt? Do you need me?" she was frantic.

"No, no. No one is hurt..." She frowned. Well, Sasuke was hurt, sort of, but no sense in scaring the hell out of her. Hinata's face dropped. No one was hurt? Then why was it an emergency? Couldn't it have waited till tomorrow, when she was nice and rested?

"Then….why did you summon me, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked in confusion, doing her best to be patient and respectful.

"It's… about Sasuke Uchiha…did you know he was back?" Tsunade began, a little awkward with the bizarre situation. How was she going to ask Hinata this?

"No…" Hinata mumbled, raising her eyebrows. Why were they talking about the rogue Uchiha? Was that why she summoned her? Maybe it was about Naruto. Panic flooded her. Had Naruto _died_? Tsunade quickly went on, mistaking her panic for fear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…she went on anyway. She had to try, at the very least.

"Well, yes, Naruto caught him a few days ago. They must've gotten into a nasty fight. Somewhere along the way, Sasuke hit his head, and he now suffers a minor head injury." The panic drained again. Ok…

"He is currently suffering delusions." Tsunade said. Hinata looked at her strangely. What did this all have to do with her? Might as well get a feel for the situation.

"What sort of delusions?" The young woman frowned. She could see him running around the hospital, thinking everyone was Itachi, chasing them with his Chidori and screaming. But he had already done that before, so what was the difference?

Tsunade grimaced. She'd hit the nail on the head. "Well…he doesn't know his own name for one." she began. She was going to save the best for last. "So he doesn't know he's an Uchiha. He has absolutely no memory of his childhood, or anything that has happened to him for that matter. The delusion itself is flimsy and full of holes, but in his mind, he believes he has a wife."

"Hokage-sama, not to be rude, but what does this have to do with me?" Tsunade opened her mouth to respond, when there was a loud crash from the room they were standing in front of. Frustrated sounds and thumps on the wall made it obvious who was in there.

"Hinata, he thinks _you_ are his wife." Tsunade said abruptly and rushed into the room. Hinata stood frozen in horror. She couldn't have heard her right. No, of course not. She stood frozen and didn't dare go in the room. A few minutes later, Tsunade came out; looking ruffled, sweat on her forehead, hair slightly messy. Trying to wrestle the young man and not cause him any physical harm was harder than it looked.

"Lady Tsunade, is this some type of sick joke?" She asked. This wasn't funny, not in the least.

"No." She puffed and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, shoving her into the room. She stood frozen, a few inches past the doorway. Sasuke had managed to knock everything in the room over, along with the hospital bed, which he was strapped to. His upper half had managed to free itself, and he braced himself on his arms, glaring with his Tsukiyo at an unfortunate medic Nin. The paper gown he'd been in was ripped to shreds, and red marks covered his pale, exposed skin from wrestling with the leather restraints.

As soon as he saw Hinata enter, his Sharingan receded and turned to black irises. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Hinata!" He cried. "Please, help me, their holding me against my will!"

Hinata's face screwed up and she stumbled out of the room. Tsunade's face had 'I told you so' written all over it.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Hinata yelped. She regretted it as soon as the words popped out of her mouth.

"Hinata, we can't keep him in the hospital much longer. We have more injured ninja now than ever, and we don't have room for delirious rogues! I would send him with Naruto or Sakura, but their both away on a mission, and besides, I doubt Sasuke would stay unless they nailed him to a wall!"

"Oh no! Oh _no_! He is _not_ coming to my apartment! He _cannot _live with me! I won't allow it!" she cried.

"Please Hinata. If you force me, I'll make it a mission. Please, at least until we can find somewhere else. Just play along with him!"

"But Hokage-sama!" Hinata's eyes were pleading her not to do this. She had been disowned by her own family a few years back and she'd given up on being a ninja or even medic. She was struggling to make a decent living, and it was hard enough to feed her own mouth, much less another's. That was the last thing she needed, a 'delirious' man living with her!

But the Hokage's own eyes were pleading as well. She needed help; she couldn't do this without her. If Tsunade could have, she would have put the burden on someone else, maybe Kakashi or Gai, who could wrestle Sasuke down and tie him to the couch. But Kakashi and Gai were gone on a mission, too, and Sasuke had no family other than the one his delusion had created. So, therefore, his fantasy wife was the only option.

Oh Kami, this wasn't fair! Why did Kami hate her? What did she do to deserve this? Was it for being so weak? For failing the clan? Weren't her own problems punishment enough?

She hung her head in defeat and reentered the hospital room. Sasuke smiled at her excitedly, like a hyper puppy. It was so freakishly uncharacteristic. Hinata trudged to him cautiously, glancing at the medic Nin that was twitching on the ground nearby. Slowly, very slowly, she knelt down to Sasuke and undid the few restraints he hadn't been able to reach.

He smiled and reached up, gently stroking her face with his warm, dry palm. Hinata was so tired and frustrated she didn't even blush, but ignored him instead. He stood up, nothing but shredded tissue paper covering his groin.

"Thank you, Hinata." Tsunade said. "I'll take all the safety precautions you'll need. He goes home with you tomorrow. _I'll_ bring him over." She finished sternly so that Sasuke knew his place.

He scowled at the blonde Hokage then leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek briefly. She just stood there, glaring into open space. "See you tomorrow, beloved." He said, fluttering his eyes at her. Hinata just nodded and made a grumbling sound. She needed the bed. Now.


	2. Damaged Noodle

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Hinata had jumped every time there was a knock on the door that day. She'd successfully demolished a third of her dishes. So when the visitors she'd been waiting for finally got there, she was over her spaz-attacks and completely relaxed, expecting another visitor like Kiba or the mailman.

When she went to the door r, she opened it politely and gave a small smile to her guest. A tall blonde woman smiled back, toting an overly excited Sasuke behind her.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san!" Tsunade greeted her cheerfully, giving her a big smile. It made her feel like a baby-sitter.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Hinata answered, much less enthusiastic. Sasuke practically bounced into the room.

"Hello, love of my life!" he chimed, and Hinata's gaze flickered over to him awkwardly. That was so freaky. It would definitely take some time to get used to. Sasuke fluttered his eyes at Hinata sweetly, giving her the 'googly-face'.

"Well, guess I'll get on with it then." Tsunade sighed. She pointed down at Sasuke's ankle where a device was snapped on. It was a plastic band with a little attachment to the side. Hinata had seen it's prototype before.

"This will control his chakra, or at least most of it. Do I need to explain?" Hinata shook her head. It was fairly new contraption, actually, used mostly in prisons. It controlled his chakra, keeping it low, and administered an according dose of sedative to its wearer. Nifty little thing, even water-proofed!

"Alright, then there's this." Tsunade continued and pulled Sasuke's shirt up over his belly. On his pale flesh a three by three centimeter black square protruded outward. Tsunade tapped it lightly. Hinata _wasn't_ familiar with this one.

"This drains the rest of his chakra. He won't have the strength to pull out a hair!" Sasuke blinked in indignation, offended. What made her think he would ever hurt Hinata? Was that why she made him wear all of that shit? She thought he would hurt his wife?

Hinata merely nodded, looking utterly dejected. Tsunade pursed her lips, shifting awkwardly in her chair and finally stood up.

"Well, I'd better be leaving now." She said. Hinata gave a tiny nod.

"Come back soon." She muttered as the Hokage bounded away, seemingly relieved. She watched the older woman, silently begging her to come back and drag Sasuke away by the hair. Hinata leaned her head against the door frame, stalling her own return.

And before she could even close the door, Hinata was ambushed. She hadn't even heard him. Sasuke flung his arms around her and hugged her weakly from behind, burying his face in her hair. It took her a minute to calm herself, and all her control not to turn around and slap him. Then he started to rub her butt.

"Uchiha-san, please don't do that…" Hinata grumbled, her face tomato red with embarrassment. Sasuke raised his head curiously.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? Sasuke-san, Uchiha-san? That's not my name." Hinata bit her lip against giving him a piece of her mind.

"Well, may I just _call_ you Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke smiled at that.

"You can call me anything you want, dear." He answered cheerfully. As she studied his face a moment, she noticed there were dark circles underneath his eyes and his pale skin looked pastier than she'd ever remembered.

Hinata went to find a blanket and spare pillow in her closet so she could fix him a bed on the couch. As she did so, he followed her. He looked around inquiringly. There were so many holes in his delusion it was almost unbelievable. But then, when it came to the criminally insane, bump or no bump on the head, there really were no limits…

Hinata yanked a matching pillow and blanket out and hauled it into her tiny living area.

"I love navy blue." He smiled at her appreciatively, fluttering his eyes again. Hinata nodded, sighing. "But why are you making a bed up?"

Hinata blinked. She'd given a lot of thought to what the Hokage had said the night before, and she'd come to the conclusion that maybe she really should play along with Sasuke's delusion. But Kami, was it going to take all her patience away? And how far would Sasuke push her to go?

Mulling it over, she wondered how she would be able to convince him that he needed to sleep out here and her in the bedroom. A few lame ideas went through her mind, and she knew none of them would work. And better yet, how would she make him _stay_ in there? If he was as persistent as Hokage-sama had said, she would have to tell him she had some life threatening disease to keep him away. For some reason she didn't feel confident in that option either.

"Uh, we might have a guest." She said quickly. He just smiled. "Are you tired?" she asked.

"Yes." He admitted, nodding. "I haven't been able to sleep without you there."

Hinata just nodded her head and ushered him into the bedroom, while he glanced around, noting that she had "moved the furniture". Then he crawled in bed under the covers and patted the other empty side. Funny, he knew which side was hers.

"Why don't you crawl in? You look like you could use a nap yourself." He said sweetly as he flipped the covers back some more, making room for her.

"I can't. I have things I need to do at the moment."

A frown spread over his face. "Can't they wait? I'm serious, you really do look tired." She shook her head and left. He stayed behind in the room, pouting, hoping she would change her mind.

**(Friday 7:46 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

The glitches in his delusion were ridiculous and stupid. How could he not have a name? Why didn't he realize he was of the Uchiha clan? It was almost impossible to mistake an Uchiha, even a delusional one. But not to recognize _himself_?

Hinata chewed her lip, thinking hard. It was almost as though he had retrograde amnesia, but then why the delusions? If he had retrograde amnesia so bad he didn't know his own name, then why did he seem to remember her name and their wedding so clearly when it hadn't even happened?

She remembered Sakura talking about a few of her insane patients before. She'd said one man had been thoroughly convinced that squirrels were sent to spy on Konoha for Suna. Another man thought he was engaged to Tsunade. But that had made more sense, at least. He knew exactly who and what he was.

With a sigh, Hinata leaned forward and put her head in her hands. This was so wrong and unfair. She almost got up and walked to her bedroom before she caught herself. There was a visitor in her bed.

**(Saturday 3:54 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

That night Hinata slept on her own couch.


	3. Lights Are On, But No One's Home

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

"Breakfast is absolutely delicious, dear." Sasuke chirped enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Hinata mumbled groggily. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair looked like Oprah fixed it.

She flopped down at the table, stabbing her eggs and her ham viciously before inhaling them. Sasuke watched her lovingly all the while.

"You look ravishing this morning." He said, smiling. Yolk ran down her chin and bits of ham fell out of her mouth. She ignored the compliment.

"I'm going back to bed." Hinata grunted and stumbled down the hall.

**(Saturday 2:45 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Something big and heavy was pressing into her back, and she couldn't figure out what the hell it was. Every time she pushed it away, it snuggled right back.

She rolled over and found a pair of black eyes staring right back. With a squeal she shot out of her bed.

"Good afternoon, my dearest love." Sasuke called as she scrambled down the hall.

**(Saturday 4:08 PM, The Sneaky Apple Market Place)**

After a quick shower, Hinata got dressed and ready to go out. She would have very much liked a long relaxing bath instead, but was too scared that Sasuke would find her and jump in with her. Sasuke had been happy to get out of the house.

"Did you get a shower?" Hinata asked him warily, afraid he'd suggest they take one together when they got home.

"No, I took one when you were asleep." He answered. "I hope you don't mind, I used some of your soap. I guess we ran out of mine."

Hinata sighed and nodded. They walked through the door of the market and she pulled a list out of her back pocket. She grabbed a basket and went on her way. Sasuke grabbed his own basket and then Hinata's.

"Let me, dear." he smiled. A couple heads turned and Hinata blushed.

She grabbed a small carton of milk and eggs, and bought cheap cuts of beef and pork. It was miserable. How did Tsunade expect her to feed Sasuke? She barely had enough to feed herself!

"Sakura will be back from her mission in a couple days or so. Would you like to visit her when she gets back?" Hinata asked softly. She wasn't sure if Sasuke even remembered who she was, but it was worth a try. Maybe she could pawn him off on his former childhood stalker.

"Only if you want to. She rather annoys me, really." Sasuke answered. Hinata frowned slightly and glanced at him over her shoulder. Funny, why did he remember Sakura and not Tsunade? Was it because he'd been closer to her? But that made no sense at all. He'd at least associated with Tsunade. He'd never even glanced at Hinata before.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. So confusing. "What about your sensei? He'll be getting back soon, too."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "I might. But I bet he would be late like always." How strange the Uchiha's delusions were getting.

Hinata led him to the 'hygiene' section. Hinata made to take the baskets from him, but he shrugged away, smiling.

"Would you please pick them out for me?" he asked her. Her face started to heat up with embarrassment as a woman and couple turned to gape at them. It felt _so_ wrong that she was picking out his soap for him. Like they really were married. What next? Was she going to dress him? Probably…

She grabbed two bottles of soap and set them in the basket. In the end, she wound up buying him his _own_ tooth brush and deodorant, as well as a man's T-shirt and pair of mesh shorts. She would have liked to buy him his own toothpaste and comb and even towels, but she couldn't afford to spend anymore money than absolutely necessary. If she could've, she would have let him use her own shampoos and body washes and deodorants and clothes, but the thought of Sasuke smelling and looking like a woman was just too disturbing.

The woman checking them out was no help either, to Hinata's embarrassment. She gaped like everyone else, and being that close up made it all the worse. Her eyes were wide, and she kept looking between the two as if she couldn't believe it.

Hinata couldn't blame the woman. Sasuke had only been in the village for a few days, and had jut now been seen by the public. Being seen with her had to be even more of a shock.

"Paper or plastic?" She muttered.

"Plastic." Sasuke grunted, glaring at the woman. Hinata flushed as the woman scrambled to shove their purchase into dinky little plastic bags.

"Have a nice day." She called dully, and Hinata fluttered her free hand awkwardly.

Once they were outside, Sasuke looked even more upset by the second. "How rude." He huffed. "Staring like she was." Hinata just nodded and kept her head down, keeping as fast a pace as she could without jogging.

"Hinata?" He asked. "Hinata, what's wrong?" More heads turned to stare as they walked down the street. She should've taken the other route.

"Nothing." she answered softly, embarrassed by all the attention. She knew this would happen. She didn't want people at her front door asking about Sasuke, and what he was doing at her house.

He frowned, unconvinced, but stayed silent the rest of the way home. Only when they got inside did he bring it up again.

"Hinata, something is wrong. Tell me." He said sincerely as they sat their bags on the counter. Hinata just sighed.

"Nothing is wrong." she said softly as she pulled groceries from their bags. She busied herself putting things away. Sasuke picked up the carton of milk and put it in the fridge. Hinata grabbed his things and began putting them in the bathroom. He followed her.

"You were quiet all yesterday and today. You're acting like something is bothering you. Please tell me. What is it? What's wrong?" Hinata sunk her teeth into her lip. She really was a terrible actor, wasn't she? Her frustration was boiling over. What was she going to tell him? 'You busted your head on a rock and I'm not your fucking wife, you ruined my chances with Naruto and I want to tear your damned guts out'?

She was in the middle of setting his shampoo down on one of the shower ledges when she felt his hands grab either side of her hips. She probably could have reacted if she hadn't been so stunned. No, not probably, _could_ have, and _should_ have.

He was plastered on her, so close that their noses touched, and he had both arms wrapped around her. He leaned backward and pulled her with him until he rested against the wall. Hinata's face was scarlet with embarrassment, and he leaned down and pressed his warm mouth over hers.

In all the books Hinata read, women were usually stunned and outraged, and their eyes widened and popped out of their heads. Instead, hers felt droopy. His lips were hot and moist, only a little chapped. She felt his hand begin to rub her back and she relaxed a little bit.

When she felt his tongue against her lips, Hinata parted hers without thought. The only problem was that she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

Hinata felt Sasuke's moan before she heard it, and her face burned. He drew back for air and then pulled her to him again. He moved a bit more sluggishly this time, and she realized that the drugs were coming to affect. Then Sasuke's arms flopped limply away and he began to slide down the wall. Had the moan been out of pleasure, or because he was fainting?

Hinata barely managed to hook her arms underneath his armpits before he knocked his head into the sink. She halfway wondered if he had hit his head, if it would knock any sense into him. She grunted from the strain, and dragged him across her apartment onto the couch. He was pure deadweight.

She struggled to haul him up onto the furniture, but he was too heavy. In the end, he wound up halfway on the couch, halfway on the floor. Hinata put a neck pillow under his head and a sheet over his legs before she made her escape to finish unpacking the groceries.

She wondered how much sedative was flowing through him and how long it would be until he woke up. She also wanted to know when she would have to get it refilled, because Hinata didn't want to imagine just what the outcome of the previous situation would have turned out if it hadn't been for that nifty little device around his ankle.

Oh well, at least she had her bed tonight.


	4. Lost His Marbles

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Last night had not gone well since Sasuke woke up around two or three in the morning and decided to get in bed with her. When she arrived at the Hokage's office, Tsunade read her like a book, but there really wasn't anything she could do. The hospital was still packed and she barely had the time to talk to her.

"How does the device work, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked sleepily. Sasuke was sitting on a stool, his right leg resting on the top of Tsunade's thighs.

"I thought you already knew." Tsunade said blankly. The first day she'd brought Sasuke to Hinata's house she'd offered to explain it!

"I know." Hinata answered, her face turning pink with embarrassment. "But I want to know _how_ it works." Hinata said, putting a bit more emphasis into it. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"A steady flow of sedative is released into his system according to his height and body weight. I didn't install it, so I don't know the exact amount." Tsunade said.

"As I'm sure you know, when the human body is experiencing certain emotions, the body temperature and heart rate change. As you know, anger results in a higher body temperature and heart rate. The machine reads these changes and administers more of the…medication." She finished.

Hinata blinked. So it worked like a mood ring? She thought for a minute. Sasuke hadn't been angry the night before, though. So the machine must have registered the 'increases' incorrectly.

"So if he's happy, his body temperatures increases as well. But the machine can't tell the difference, can it?"

"No." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "The machine can't tell the difference."

Hinata nodded slightly. Just as Hinata was about to ask another question, a medic swung the door open.

"Tsunade-sama, we need you—" Before he had time to finish Tsunade was on her feet, flinging the Uchiha backwards off the stool as she rushed out of the door.

Sasuke lay on the floor, completely still for a moment, winded. He looked over at Hinata, blinking hard. She stood up silently and went over to help him up. He smiled at her and fluttered his eyes before taking her hand. When he stood up, he grabbed her chin briefly and kissed her lips. A few medics turned to stare and Hinata blushed, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him outside like an overgrown child.

**(Tuesday 5:22 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Hinata had finished cooking their dinner and was setting the table for the two of them. Sasuke had been in the living room staring at the wall for the past hour. The first time he'd done it, it had freaked her out. It was just creepy. But after she thought about it, if his head was so fucked up that he thought she was his wife, it made sense that he'd stare at walls.

"Dinner is ready, Sasuke." Hinata murmured. It was almost like he'd fell asleep with his eyes open. After a minute or two he entered the kitchen. As soon as she had finishing setting the table, Sasuke stopped her, held her face and kissed each cheek. He moved his bowl from across the table to the chair beside her own and waited for her to sit down.

"It smells delicious, love." He said, fluttering his eyes as she poured them both a cup of green tea.

"Thank you." Hinata answered, giving a small smile. She picked up her chop sticks and delicately picked up a strip of beef. It had been five days (counting today), since he'd started living with her.

It was surprising her that the more thought she gave the situation, the more relaxed about it she felt. Even though she very much disliked it, she figured there was no point hating him or Tsunade for what they couldn't help. And even though she didn't realize it, taking him in was a rather selfless and valiant deed. Hinata glanced over to see Sasuke's shoveling food into his mouth, smacking happily. At least Sasuke wasn't _worse_ than before.

**(Wednesday 11:04 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Hinata had wondered ever since he'd come to live with her what the extent of his delusions were. Like who he did and didn't remember, and what he knew about those people. She'd already been fired from her job at a restaurant downtown, cleaned the entire house (with Sasuke's enthusiastic help), and cooked their meals', so it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She strolled into the room where the man was staring at the wall and sat down in front of him. He smiled as soon as he saw her. It was strange, because whenever Hinata wasn't there, or he wasn't with her, he seemed to more or less shut down. But of course Hinata hadn't noticed that, not yet.

"Hello, dearest." Sasuke greeted her. Hinata nodded slightly in return, giving him a little smile.

"Hello. Um…I had a few questions." He smiled at her warmly and just nodded.

"You said you had no name?" She began. He nodded, smile still in place.

"Why is that?" He blinked, and after a minute his face twisted up in thought.

"Well…." Sasuke said slowly.

**(Thursday 1:01 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Asking him anything had _almost_ been completely pointless. Like beating your head against a steal wall and hoping you'll break through in a couple years, if you don't die trying first. She may have made the world's tiniest little dent.

Personal questions were pointless, other than asking about the wedding and what had happened in the past few days. Asking him about anyone was pointless since the only people he knew 'personally', were his teammates, his teacher and her. He knew _about_ Itachi, 'Sasuke' and Sarutobi, but never met any of them. He didn't know a damn thing about her teammates or any other team for that matter.

As far as places, he knew about the other Nin villages, where they were and what their village symbols (leaf, wind, etcetera) were, but was fairly clueless to all else. When it came to asking him about herself was when things got bizarre. Of all things to know and not to know, he knew a lot about her.

Her favorite color, her favorite food, her hobbies and as personal as you can get with it. He even knew about her family and quite a bit about the Byakuugan. Hinata sat calmly, thinking about his answers over and over. She knew enough to know if he was faking, for whatever reason it may be. There was no way in hell. She sighed, strolled to the couch where she lay down, closing her eyes and emptying her head as best she could.

**(Saturday 6:30 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Quite honestly, Hinata _needed_ to get out of the house. It was becoming unhealthy, always staying there. Of course Sasuke didn't mind, which made things even unhealthier. He'd passed out twice on Thursday, four times on Friday, and if he hadn't managed to keep going for so long Saturday, he would have done in two more times. He was, if nothing, quite persistent. And lets not forget loving.

She had two bright red hickeys on her neck that stood out on her pale skin. It was embarrassing, and there was no hiding who did it unless she put make-up on. She was horrible at applying make-up or any other form of cosmetic, and she was sure the end result would only add to the situation rather than fix it.

Now, Sasuke was out cold on the couch, probably for a full day, so Hinata had the house to herself. Problem was, what was she going to do? There were no games to play and not a single thing to be done around the apartment. There was only one good thing that came to mind. A nice, hot bath.

**(Saturday 7:09 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Hinata didn't like bubble bathes. They were messy and the bubbles sometimes got in her mouth or nose. So it was just steaming hot water.

She'd forgot to turn the lets on as she made her way to the tub, and the thrum of her neighbor's extremely loud air condition was lulling her to sleep. Kami, she hadn't slept well in weeks, way before the Uchiha came around. It was either work or nightmares, or just plain insomnia.

Her entire body was covered in the dark water except her nose and the upper half of her face. She wished she had a snorkel and some goggles so she could be completely submerged. But despite her drowsiness, her brain wasn't ready to let her sleep. She really did need to get out of the house. She was pale enough as it was, and she dressed like an old lady already, so she didn't need to act like one too…But what about Sasuke? What would she do with him?

After a minute of contemplation, she figured, despite how embarrassing it might be, taking him out of the house wouldn't be such a bad idea. He was human too, after all, insane or not. It wasn't very humane to lock him up in the house because she was embarrassed so be see with him.

That made her grimace. She felt ashamed right then, reflecting on the way she had been treating him, like the way Sakura used to treat Naruto. That wasn't like her at all. It wouldn't be so bad, being seen with him, would it? After a while it wouldn't be too shocking, and the staring would lessen. She'd get used to being seen with him eventually.

Hinata was asleep in a matter of minutes, so she didn't hear the door creak open, or the rustle of clothes falling to the floor. She didn't even feel the water rippling as someone got in with her or the arms and legs wrapping around her, or maybe just not at first. But she_ did _feel the hand on her chest and the one creeping down her belly. With a startled shriek, her eyes popped open like bottle caps, arms and legs flinging out in all directions.

"_Sasuke!_"


	5. Scatter Brained

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly as she listened to Shizune.

"I think that Sasuke is better off this way, honestly. I mean, this saves so much time and effort." The older woman stared at her blankly, struggling to contain the drool that was threatening to dribble out of her mouth.

"You've been going on for hours. What's your point?" Shizune blushed like she often did when she wanted something.

"Look. I know you've tried to look into 'fixing' Sasuke. And…well…" Tsunade motioned for her to continue and Shizune growled in frustation. "I don't think you should do it."

Of all the funny and weird things that her little apprentice had said, that fell into the category of absolute _mega_ weird. Shizune had _always_ been for helping the patient, and for the patient's rights.

"Why not?" The young woman glared at her. Tsunade reworded a more specific question "Alright, I'll consider it. But first I need to go through all the pros and cons, and take Hinata's rights into consideration as well." Shizune smiled happily.

"_Consider it_." Tsunade warned.

**(Tuesday 11:34 AM, Ichiruka Ramen Stand)**

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked.

"To see Sakura and Kakashi-san." Hinata explained. She knew better than to refer to them as his teammates. It would end with a long and drawn out debate until Sasuke expressed his frustration and wound up out cold on her lap for the millionth time.

They ducked under the flap and their guests were already waiting for them. It almost made her laugh that Kakashi had beat them there, but then again they were rather late. It wasn't really her fault considering Sasuke had cornered her in the shower and yet she still blamed herself as was her nature.

"Sorry for our lateness." Hinata said, cheeks turning tomato red. Sasuke just smiled and bowed his head politely as they took a seat. To say the least, the meeting didn't go as planned.

**(Thursday 10:17 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

It wasn't much of a meal. Sakura had offered to take Sasuke off Hinata's hands, which Hinata would have gladly accepted if he hadn't been sitting there with them. Sakura had been annoyingly persistent, which was rather rude considering they were talking about another, somewhat competent, human being. She'd gone from offering, to begging and then bribing. She didn't even lower her voice, either, so it wasn't like Sasuke couldn't hear her.

Before she could get to threatening, Sasuke slammed his fists of the table and started yelling at her. Sakura wasn't fazed in the least until he flipped the table, swooped Hinata into his arms, kissing her breath away before he passed out. It was incredibly awkward, not to mention all the money it was going to take to repair the damage!

After the mayhem had come to an end, Kakashi very politely took her aside and offered to take Sasuke off her hands. She wanted to accept his gracious offer, and yet her conscience held her in a headlock. It would be selfish of her to dump Sasuke on him, when it would be so much easier for her to take care of him herself. He would wind up in a drug induced coma or something trying to fight his way back to her if she just dumped him into Kakashi's lap, which wouldn't be fair to either man. When Hinata finally found her voice and declined, he also offered to find her a job and pay for the damage at the ramen stand.

So now she was going to work at a little shop in the down town area for five fifty an hour. It wasn't much, but it was the only job she could handle with a spot open for the hours she needed since she'd already been fired from every restaurant in Konoha. Not to say she was lazy or a bad worker, but with her bad timing, clumsy tendencies_ and_ Sasuke, her job options were incredibly limited. So she started her new job, working from 5 PM to 1:30 AM, when it closed. She had to do what she had to do.

**(Thursday 10:15 PM, Work)**

Hinata decided it was far less stressful than some of the other places she had worked. The other girl that worked there was nice enough, and willing to help her out until she got the hang of it. Her boss didn't seem to be as much of an ankle biter as her last one, but then again he was probably trying to compensate for all the time he spent staring at her ass. One of the main draw backs about working there was the 'variety' of the store's merchandise. It sold a little of _everything_, from exotic foods, clothes, health products and even adult materials. It was no wonder Kakashi had been able to find her a job. Really, it didn't bother her as much as you would think. But that was probably because she hadn't gone anywhere _near_ that section of the store yet.

The hours weren't too bad, all she needed to do was change her sleep schedule around a bit. So in the long run, it had been a good idea working there. Why? Because if she worked daylight, Sasuke would be awake_and _alone, which no doubt would end _very_ badly. Working graveyard meant she might be asleep during the day but home nonetheless, and he'd most likely be asleep by the time she went back to work again.

Not to mention Hinata's job was pretty easy. Or it would be when she started. For now, she followed the other woman around and watched her. In a week she'd be done and on her own, helping customers around the store, checking and whatnot.

**(Friday 1:56 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

By the time she got home, Hinata was dragging her feet. She was so tired the bags under her eyes had bags. She'd been awake since 6:30 the previous morning fixing breakfast, and hadn't even had the time to take a nap. In short she felt awful.

She rubbed her eyes and unlocked her apartment door to find that Sasuke was still out cold from that day's escapade when she was leaving for work. It was almost surprising that he hadn't woke up and tore up her apartment before he passed out for a second time. She wondered if he'd ever understand the concept that his excitement was what caused him to go comatose for hours on end. Most likely not.

Maybe she should ask to get the amount of sedative lowered some instead of increased. It wasn't really fair to have him sedated all the time. Of course, he needed the sedative to at least drain his energy, or make him take a short nap. She had no objections against that. But at the moment Hinata was too tired to even care. Maybe she _would _pay a visit to Tsunade tomorrow…or today….or whatever it was.

**(Friday 11:23 AM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

That morning when Hinata woke up she wasn't all that surprised to have Sasuke in bed with her. She was getting used to it, and it bothered her less and less each morning. No matter how many times she got up and put him on the couch, he always found his way back to her. It was a mistake telling him about her plans to lower his sedative. He was shirtless, arms wrapped around her with his face cuddled between her shoulder and neck when she chose to bring it up. He perked instantly.

It happened too fast for her tired eyes to catch it all, and he had her hips successfully straddled in seconds. He was grinning from ear to ear, a pink blush on his cheeks and an impish gleam in his eyes. He pinned her wrists and latched onto her mouth in a sensual kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he pressed his chest against hers. He was incredibly pale all over, more bone and skin than muscle. His skyrocketing heart rate tripped his monitor in a matter of seconds.

Hinata gave a low grunt as she rolled Sasuke off of her with a bit of effort and paused to look him over. He was skinny enough so that she could count his ribs and plainly see the sharp ridges of his hips, but there was a little definition left in his chest and abdominal muscles. His arms were slim and wiry, and even his face seemed worn and weathered. His cheek bones looked a little sharper, and the circles under his eyes seemed to have darkened. How he managed it, she'd never know, considering all the sleep he got. With a sigh, she stood up and went to the kitchen to busy herself with dinner.


	6. Loopy

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Hinata walked into the hospital looking somewhat at ease as Sasuke bounced along at her side. She rubbed at her eyes as she walked, tired from another sleepless night. She really wished she hadn't mentioned lowering the sedative to Sasuke before checking with Tsunade first. From the time he had woken up the day before until now, he'd been begging her to take him to the hospital. After ten minutes of searching and asking around, she finally found Tsunade resting on a bench. She looked worse than Hinata did.

"Hokage-sama…?" Hinata asked tenatively. She didn't respond at first, but then her eyes opened and rolled around until they settled on the young Hyuuga. The younger woman blushed slightly and shifted under the other woman's annoyed gaze.

"Um, I was wondering...eh…if we could…lower...the ah, sedative in Sasuke's monitor?" She asked awkwardly, her face turning scarlet at the bemused expression on Tsunade's face. Hinata played with her fingers, eyes averted as she waited for the answer.

"Hinata…when I first asked you to look over him, you _begged_ me to give him to someone else. And _now_ you ask about _lowering_ the prescribed dose of sedative?" She asked incredulously. Hinata _really _didn't want to stand there and give her the whole story, so she summed it up in two sentences.

"He's asleep all the time." She mumbled. "I don't think it's healthy."

"It's not!" Sasuke chipped in. Tsunade glared at him like a mad dog, to which he puffed up like an angry cat. The two glared at each other.

"Just lower it, that's all." Hinata said quietly.

"Fine." Tsunade said, shaking her head with obvious impatience. She stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm, hauling him off. The young woman was left standing in the hallway, blinking furiously.

**(Sunday 4:44 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence) **

Hinata was worried she would regret her decision, but it turned out to be a very good idea. Rather than passing out for hours at a time, Sasuke simply became so exhausted that he had to lay down a while until he had the energy to move around again, and he was much more helpful that way. Usually, when she left for work, he'd pass out on the couch after a futile attempt at persuading her to stay home but when she got back some time later, he had the house spick and span. He even had her meal cooked and her bed made. She was shocked by his culinary prowess.

She stopped turning him away when he wanted in bed with her. She was actually enjoying it a little bit more every night. The weather got a bit cooler by the day, and Sasuke radiated heat like a furnace. Although she was beginning to notice Sasuke getting quite restless. Hinata wasn't totally innocent like most people would like to think, and she knew that the lack of sex killing him; even if they'd never actually been intimate aside from his delusions, unless you count the millions of thwarted attempts.

Hinata was not a virgin, but had never had a problem with abstinence. She didn't feel the need to have sex after six months without. She could wait for someone. Knowing about it was one thing, but understanding Sasuke's predicament was different. She knew that sexual abstinence was very different for a man than it was for a woman. She watched passively as the stress mounted higher.

He was never angry or aggressive or violent, not at all like she would have expected. But she noticed a change in behavior nonetheless. He was very suggestive, and very whiney. But there was really only one worry that Hinata had. Sasuke would undoubtedly be awake and running around while she was at work.

**(Sunday 9:00 PM, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence)**

Sasuke lay on the couch, drowsy but not asleep as he waited for his wife to get home. Before she left, while he was sagging limply across her bed, she had a talk with him about staying in the house while she was gone. He looked around for something to do. The house was clean, and he had a while yet to wait before she got home. It took a little under an hour until he was able to get up, then went looking for something to do. He found a few sheets of paper and a pen, so he drew six pictures of Hinata before he went in search of something else. He found a chest in Hinata's closet, and as luck had it, it wasn't locked. He thought about leaving it alone, but what was so private it was worth hiding from your husband?

When Sasuke opened it he nearly choked to death on the dust. A bunch of old blankets were on top, dark blue and white like most of Hinata's blankets. Spares for when guests came over, he assumed. He pulled them out and dug around some more. Underneath were books and scrolls, thick and thin, newer and older. He pulled them out by the armful and began to sort through them. The majority were books on form and technique, some on weapons. He also found a book on flowers and plants, one on bugs and another on dogs. He even found a book of fairytales.

And for some reason, among the selection was a book called "Itchi Itchi Paradise". It looked like it'd never even been opened once.

**(Monday 1:14 AM, Hinata's Hyuuga's Residence)**

Sasuke was on his knees, his nose shoved in the story book. He was on the fourth story, over two hundred pages in, and not even a quarter through the book. He only just happened to look up and notice the time. He jumped to his feet, struggling to clean up his mess as he hastily crammed the books back inside the chest and mashed the blankets on top. He took the other five books he planned on reading and sat them on Hinata's bedside table, then darted into the kitchen to start cooking.

Hinata got in ten minutes later, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and leaning heavily on the wall as she kicked off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and glanced at Sasuke, who was scrambling to fix her something to eat.

"You didn't have to do that." She muttered. He glanced back at her and smiled sweetly. Hinata just shook her head and sat down at the table, resting her chin on her arms and shutting her eyes. Just as she started to doze, there was a clink on the table and the smell of food. She opened her eyes and felt Sasuke kneel behind her. Before she started eating, Sasuke turned her head and pressed a kiss to the side of her face and then over her mouth. He was soft and warm and comfortable. She fell asleep with their faces mashed together.

**(Monday 1:54 PM, Hinata's Hyuuga's Residence)**

After he had carried Hinata to her bed, undressed her (much to his pleasure), tucked her in and ate the meal that she hadn't touched, he read. He was almost halfway through after reading sixteen more stories. Hinata woke up completely naked, Sasuke cuddled at her side with her old story book resting on his face. She raised her eyebrows and picked it up, then glanced over at her bedside table, looking over the other books he'd dug up and laid out to read.

Sasuke's breathing was even and peaceful, his arms crossed over his chest. Hinata stood up and went to her closet, taking a change of clothes with her and going to the bathroom to get a shower.

**(Monday 1:57 PM, Tsunade's Office)**

Tsunade's face was stuck in a massive book, her snores echoing throughout the room. The door opened and Shizune came through, slamming the door a bit harder than necessary. The Hokage's bloodshot eyes opened a crack, so irritable she was on the verge of baring her teeth and growling.

"So what do you think? Did you consider it?" the young woman asked hopefully. Tsunade thought about tearing her apprentice's face off and gnawing on it. She woke her up to ask about Sasuke? It couldn't have fucking _waited_?

"I considered it." She snarled. "I'm leaving it up to Hinata."

"What? If you leave it up to Hinata, we both know what'll happen! He'll just get up, and walk out once we repair his memory! Kami knows how many people he'll kill trying to get out for a second time!" Tsunade just shook her head.

"Hinata is the one caring for him so I'm leaving it up to her. That's my final answer. Now go." She finished flatly.

"But Tsunade-sama—"

"_Go!_" she repeated.


	7. Crack Pot

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Hinata shuffled around a bit to keep herself busy. Her second month on the job was wearing on her. Behind the counter, she swayed from side to side, sniffling feebly as she rubbed at her nose. She was pretty sure she was coming down with something.

Not many customers had come in that night, just a few perverted old men and an old lady in the wrong store. The sixteen year old boy working the cash register that night kept eyeing the adult section wishfully and Hinata was halfway tempted to let him have a look so he could get it over with. After three or more hours of swaying, the boy looked over at her with what looked like empathy.

"You look terrible. Go home and I'll take the rest of your shift." It was hard to tell whether he offered out of the kindness of his heart or just so he could sneak back into the porno aisle, but none the less she took him up on it. She drug her feet all the way home, so disoriented that she took two wrong turns before she found the right street. She wrestled with her apartment door for a few seconds before Sasuke came and opened it for her. His face lit up like a candle.

"Hinata!" he cried, "Darling, your home early!" He flung himself at her and wrapped both arms and a leg around her, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining outside or that she was wet until she felt Sasuke's warmth seep through her sopping clothes.

"I was going to go outside and meet you with a jacket when you got off work. Here, let me make you some hot tea." He said and rushed into the kitchen. She followed him dazedly. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove while Hinata walked aimlessly around the kitchen, awkward and out of place in her own apartment. For some reason it felt strange to have him there, and yet it was comforting to know he would always be waiting for her when she came home.

An unsettling sense of loneliness seeped through her and made her sag, earth's gravity suddenly too heavy to defy. Despair made her shoulders round even more than usual, and her back hunched over as she drug herself to the nearest chair. Sasuke sat down beside her a few minutes later with a cup of steaming tea. He studied her face carefully as he set it in front of her. It was hard to tell if she was crying or not because of the rain droplets still dripping down her cheeks.

When she didn't move to take it, he lifted it to her mouth and gently pressed the rim to her lips. She blinked and grabbed it, her icy cheeks turning pink. She didn't notice she was shivering, either, until Sasuke put a blanket over her shoulders. He didn't say anything, but merely sat back down and scooted closer to her side. She sipped her tea carefully and swallowed against the tightness in her throat. She felt like a baby. She absolutely _refused_ to start bawling in front of Sasuke.

After she drained the last sip of steamy tea, he rubbed her back in soothing circles, watching as she pressed her lips together and murmured a quiet little thank you before she stood up and went to her room. She hadn't even set foot in the doorway when Sasuke caught her from behind. His arms locked under hers and wrapped around her rib cage firmly. Nudging the collar of her wet shirt away, he kissed the frozen, wet skin of her should, causing her to gasp aloud as a soft, hot tongue bathed her skin. For a brief moment, Hinata thought about pulling away and getting on to her shower. Then she pushed the thought away.

Her left hand reached back to tangle in his hair and she titled her head sideways to give him better access, sighing as she let herself go. She'd only done this once before. He nibbled her neck tenderly, breathing deeply as he felt her body relax against him. He was less awkward than Naruto had been, she thought. She grimaced slightly and pushed the blonde out of her mind so she could concentrate on Sasuke. He was going to pass out any minute now, right?

He lifted the hem of her shirt gently, peeling the icy fabric away and allowing her a minimal amount of relief from the cold. Breathing in the smell of rain and Hinata's shampoo, he pressed his warm hands over her freezing belly to warm her. Hinata continued to stroke his hair, which was soft and fine, like silk between her fingers.

Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her around, lifting his face to hers and tilting his head so that he could press his parted lips over hers. Her heart ached as he continued on with the gentle display, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip enticingly until she opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his. She got a little carried away as he withdrew, chasing the soft muscle back into his mouth with a tinge of desperation. He nipped at it once and pulled her tighter against him. Hinata sighed and rubbed her fingers over the soft baby hairs growing on the nape of his neck, loving the way his hands pressed against her lower back as though he could merge them together.

Guiding her to the bathroom he turned on the hot water, kissing and undressing her as hot steam rose into the air. Finally naked, they stepped into the shower. Hinata swallowed against the lump in her throat, feeling as humiliatingly exposed as she had with Naruto, and began to regret their escapade immediately, thinking of ways to jump out of the shower without him catching her. Sasuke however, was fighting for breath as he looked upon her curvaceous porcelain body. He somehow managed to remain calm, fighting the onset of drowsiness that was threatening to overcome him. The heavy look of lust on the Uchiha's face built a temporary dam to distill the flood of self-doubt.

He kissed the tops of her breasts and stroked her sides, sucked at her neck and gently massaged her tense and trembling muscles. He acted like he'd seen it all before, and was utterly relieved to see it again. His fingers kneaded deep into the tissue of her back, bringing relief to the dull ache from the cold. The warmth of the shower finally began to seep into Hinata's frozen muscles, and Sasuke's gentle rubbing brought the frozen nerves back to life.

He nipped and sucked at her chest, leaving a trail of warmth in his wake. He paid equal attention to her abdomen, even pausing to dip his tongue into her belly-button which, to her surprise, she found incredibly erotic. His thin hair looked like ink as it clung to his head, contrasting with his chalky white face, and yet he was strangely beautiful. Hinata's stomach tightened as she looked at him, several upraised scars marking his shoulders, chest and stomach.

He reached up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles and palms lovingly. Brushing her fingertips over his lips, he opened his mouth and lapped at each digit in turn all the while maintaining unwavering eye contact. Dipping her middle finger inside his mouth, he closed his lips around it and ran his tongue over the tip, and then pulled the last digit inside. He was speaking to her with his onyx irises, methodically erasing any self-doubt the dam may have let out.

**(Thursday 1:46 PM, Tsunade's Office)**

Shizune had been badgering Tsunade constantly, trying to get her to change her decision, but she was stone solid. No amount of bribing or threatening could change her mind. Going on day-long shifts with only five hours of sleep a night to run on was getting old. She didn't even bother to contain the drool anymore, and let it run down her chin in thick, unpleasant globs. Her office door flew open and Shizune popped in, just as grouchy and tired as she was. After all, her shift was not much better than Tsunade's. The young woman raised one elegant eyebrow and frowned. Tsunade took the hint and wiped her chin.

"What?" She asked, half afraid of the answer. Last time Shizune had come by, it was to tell her that three genin were in critical care, two in danger of bleeding out internally.

"Hinata's here to see you. You asked me to get her, remember?" She asked testily. Tsunade nodded dreamily, drifting in and out of reality.

"Send her in then." She said. Shizune walked away for a moment, and Hinata entered the room a few minutes later.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, a little bit worried. Tsunade just nodded.

"Yes. Please, sit." Taking out one of the massive medical textbooks that sat beside her desk, she plopped it in front of the younger woman and flipped through the pages. This was the best way to explain. She'd promised Shizune that she'd at least give Hinata a rundown of the procedure, so as Sasuke's guardian, she'd know what the risks were of the operation. Shizune thought it might make Hinata feel a little bit guilty if nothing else.

She pointed at the drawing of a human brain on the paper, pointed to where she assumed the damage was in Sasuke's, and then pointed out all the blood vessels and crucial parts of the brain around it. She knew Hinata wasn't stupid, and would understand if she used the medical terms of surgery, but she needed to get this over with rather than having a long debate over it.

"So what do you think? Do you want to risk it?" Tsunade asked shortly. She looked up from the book to Hinata's face, which showed no signs of life, like she'd gone completely brain dead in a matter of seconds.

"Hinata?" Tsunade repeated, raising one brow. The young woman's head snapped up from the book to look her directly in the eyes.

"No." She stated simply. "I won't do it." Tsunade raised the other eyebrow, taken aback. But whatever, right? Sasuke wasn't her problem anymore, since Hinata had just taken full responsibility for him.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if we could remove Sasuke's ankle monitor and implant? I don't think he needs them anymore."

**(Thursday 6:46, Hinata Hyuuga's Residence) **

It took three long hours before they were finally seen by a medic qualified enough to remove Sasuke's ankle monitor and the cube implant. But it had all been worth it, Hinata was sure. Sasuke had her pinned against the wall before the apartment door was even closed, kissing her with renewed enthusiasm. It had been very disappointing night for both of them the night before when he started swaying in the shower and she had to drag him out before he drowned in the spray.


	8. Crazy in Love With You

I don't own Naruto.

**Bump on the Head**

Jiraiya's umpteenth Icha Icha Paradise book had recently hit the shelves, so Hinata spent her Friday night resting her aching head in the palm of her hand as she scanned the tags of various pornos for the long line of perverted old men. She had at least two more hours on the job, and then she'd be free. Hinata tried to stay focused on work, but Sasuke had told her about a surprise he had for her earlier that evening, and her curiosity among other things was begging to be satisfied.

It had been three months since the removal of Sasuke's various contraptions, and there was absolutely no disappointment to be found in their relationship. About a month and a half ago, Shizune had accidentally interrupted Sasuke and Hinata in the middle of wild sex to come and thank her for Sasuke's sake, who had been standing behind Hinata tugging at her waist rather impatiently throughout the short exchange.

Every minute felt like an hour, and she resorted to counting the seconds to keep a keen sense of time. She was out the door almost five minutes before her shift was over as her teenage co-worker rushed to the racks filled with Icha Icha Paradise. Hinata wasn't even a quarter of the way before she saw Sasuke standing outside in the darkness under a lamp post waiting for her. There was only a very light drizzle of rain, but he had brought a thick enough jacket that if she had dove into a swimming pool, the water wouldn't have even soaked through the first layer.

Sasuke's white face was glowing in the dim light, and his straight white teeth flashed. Hinata barely had her arms through the sleeves of the coat before Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug, trapped her with his left leg, and covered her mouth with his. He was just as enthusiastic as he had been the very first time he'd kissed her, each time as if she were a soldier that had recently returned from a grueling war. It was really the only way to accurately describe his eager displays of affection.

He was a little reluctant to pull away from her, but made sure that his hand was pressed tightly into her own before he allowed them to separate. His fingers were tight and warm as they laced through her much colder ones. He walked so close to her, that if their shoulders weren't touching and their outer thighs weren't rubbing together with each step, he didn't seem to think they were close enough.

The storm clouds were thick with the promise of rain, even more so than that night Sasuke had passed out in the shower. The rain seemed to have knocked the bottom out of the thick, gray and purple clouds only minutes later as fat drops of water fell from the sky, and the two of them ran homeward to escape being soaked. A bright flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder only sent them running, laughing aloud as they slipped around in the puddles forming in various places on the streets.

Sasuke's hair stuck to his head, much like it had in the shower, even messier and seemingly unruly, once again taking on the appearance of ink. His trembling lips had turned slightly blue, and his skinny form was shaking, where as Hinata's plumper one stayed steadier. They'd no more than reached the front door when Sasuke grabbed her by her biceps and pinned her against it with his body. His lips were icy against Hinata's responded gladly and let him trace her teeth with his tongue.

She pushed her hand into the icy mass of his hair he let out a soft moan, vibrating her lips as she swallowed the wanton sound. He pulled away, moving down her neck with licks and love-bites, not wanting to break the contact. There was a flash of lightning so bright that it turned the night sky a blinding white followed a clap of thunder that startled them both into pulling apart and opening the door. They stumbled inside and Sasuke pulled Hinata into a bone crushing embrace, moaning and dragging her to the ground with him.

"The door." She gasped as he slid his tongue along the column of her throat. He grunted and kicked it shut, burying his face in her neck before sinking his teeth into her throat. Hinata clutched at his shoulders, unsure of where to put her hands as he moved his head upward and kissed her mouth hard, tongue plunging deep into her mouth. Suddenly Sasuke lifted his head.

"I love you my dearest Hina-chan." He cooed lustfully, gazing at her through heady eyes. Hinata pulled his head back down.

"I love you, too." She murmured against his lips. He let out a soft little growl and shook off his jacket, abruptly yanking his shirt over his head and pulling Hinata's shirt up just enough so that their skin could touch as they kissed. Sasuke supported himself with his left hand while the other rubbed Hinata's plump sides lovingly, occasionally giving an appreciative squeeze. Ever so slowly, his hand stole upwards and began to tickle the underside of Hinata's breast, and then began to massage it more fully, pinching at her nipple through her shirt.

Hinata sighed, but showed no more enthusiasm than she usually did when it came to her chest. It was more out of toleration than anything else that she let him touch her breasts. Suddenly Sasuke pushed himself up and straddled her thighs between his legs and began helping her out of her clothes, and just as tentatively as usual, helped raise her own shirt over her head. Ducking lower, he sucked her breast through the thin material of her sports bra.

The hand that had been on her breast now moved lower, to reach between her round thighs. He gently began kneading the flesh through her clothes, then more roughly before his hand hastily undid the button and slid inside, sending a shock through Hinata's body. Her stomach and thigh muscles twitched a bit and she let out a tiny little gasp, to which Sasuke responded with a loud moan. His touches were gentle and loving, manipulating a weak little whimper from the woman beneath him as he moved his head to her other breast, which was rather neglected.

Without warning, his hand deserted her, leaving her teetering on the edge. When Hinata's eyes opened, black irises met hers, watching her as he slid down her body, pulling her pants down with him. Hinata tensed a little, as she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do.

"Sasuke, you don't have—_uh!_" She moaned as he spread her legs apart easily, moving between them and then placing them over his shoulders as he dipped his head and touched her with his tongue. Hinata's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip a little harder than she meant to. She cradled his head against her, trembling from head to toe. The intense feeling mounted by the second, climbing higher and higher over the span of several minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"_Sasuke._" she whispered softly, moaning as her body released, stomach clenching and thighs squeezing around his face. Then he pulled away from her and flung himself onto his back, his expression eager and lustful as he watched Hinata, who was still a little dazed. She stared back at his with a baffled expression.

"Please, darling, it's your turn to be on top." Hinata's eyes widened and her entire face burned hotly. She got up on her knees and scooted modestly across the floor towards him. With an impatient mewl, he reached for her and pulled one of her legs over his hips, his fingers working hastily at the button and zipper of his pants before he moved his arms back and riskily refused to aid her in undressing him.

Her eyes swept over him briefly, taking in the sight of his pale skin as she had several times before. His pale pink nipples were stiff, erect and at attention. Her palm, which rested on his chest, could feel the excited _ba-dump_ of his heart. His pale belly rose and fell rapidly as he was practically gasping with need. Hinata moved her hands to his hips and slid his pants down his legs, freeing his aching need. He whimpered softly, waiting for her as she rose up on her knees at met his eyes.

He let out a low, shuddering moan as she took him, his hands grasping at her desperately all the while. Their love making was slow and sweet, the room filled with soft moans and gentle whispers until they reached release. Hinata swooped her head to cover his mouth with her own just as they peaked, their body's clenching in unison. Both of them panted heavily as they drifted down from the high, their breath mingling. Hinata pressed a gentle kiss to his brow.

"I really do love you." She murmured softly, her heart fluttering in her chest.

**(Sunday 5:30 PM, Ichiruka Ramen Stand)**

Sasuke sat beside Hinata, squeezing and rubbing her hand affectionately all the while glaring viciously at Naruto, like a dog protecting its most precious bone. Hinata smiled warmly instead as Naruto stared at them in utter disbelief and horror. Since when had Sasuke moved in on his ex?

"We're going to get married soon." Hinata said softly.

"_Re_-married." Sasuke corrected firmly, stressing the 're' for Naruto's sake. There was quite a lot that Naruto didn't know about or understand, but he'd find out sooner or later, one way or another. You could count on that.

Their food arrived moments later and Sasuke began wolfing his portion down childishly, as if scarfing the food in a manly manner would lay claim on Hinata as his woman. Naruto engaged in the competition and slurped noodles up as fast as he could. When they were done Hinata grimaced and pushed her food away since she was rather put out, to which Sasuke insisted she eat. After a long glaring contest, Naruto stood up and beckoned Hinata with him, to which Sasuke jumped to his feet, ready to tear the other man's hand off.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto asked, blue eyes scorching. Hinata nodded and stood, followed by Sasuke who jumped to his feet, ready to follow.

"One moment. I'll be right back." She said comfortingly, smiling warmly in reassurance. He smiled back dreamily, sitting back down obediently as Hinata turned and strolled away with Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto began in a pained tone, "We still have a chance. As soon as I got back from this mission, I was planning to ask you to dinner. I miss you and I want you back, so _please_ don't do this."

Hinata frowned. How ironic that she had thought Sasuke would end all her possibilities with Naruto. Now that she and the Uchiha were together, relations with Uzumaki seemed unimportant. She shook her head gently in answer and placed a light hand on the blonde's shoulder before she turned and walked back to the table where her fiancé sat waiting. Sasuke jumped to his feet readily, grinning triumphantly at Naruto as they left. It was only when he got back to the table did he notice he was the one buying.

**A/N: ****Maybe there will be a sequel?**


End file.
